<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacrosse Player Shows MILF His Stick by Doctor Comstock (ArabellaMoxie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891829">Lacrosse Player Shows MILF His Stick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMoxie/pseuds/Doctor%20Comstock'>Doctor Comstock (ArabellaMoxie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, MILFs, Porn Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMoxie/pseuds/Doctor%20Comstock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May discovers Peter watching porn and decides to lend a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacrosse Player Shows MILF His Stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have longed for more May/Peter for ages, and tonight I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May sat up in her bed, sleepily rubbing at her face. She had only meant to take a brief disco nap, but she had seriously overshot the mark.</p><p>"Should have set my alarm," she mumbled to herself as she stood up and stretched. "God, my sleep schedule is going to be totally out of whack."</p><p>She shambled toward the living room. Peter would be home by now, she supposed, and maybe he could help her decide whether they should order pizza or--</p><p>She paused in the doorway.</p><p>Well. One thing was for sure: Peter was certainly home.</p><p>He was sitting on the couch with his back turned to her. His laptop was placed carefully on the center of the coffee table. A box of Kleenex was placed just as carefully next to it.</p><p>May couldn't see quite what Peter was doing, but she could see what was on his computer screen: a woman with enormous breasts perched on a couch next to a young-looking man and stroking the visible bulge in the crotch of his jeans.</p><p><em>You did such a good job at lacrosse tonight, Mason</em>, the woman was saying. <em>Such a good job deserves such a good treat, don't you think.</em> Stroke, stroke, stroke.</p><p><em>What do you mean, Mrs. Taylor</em>, the man said woodenly.</p><p><em>I think you know what I mean, Mason</em>, the woman purred. The camera changed angles, and suddenly the screen was filled with a close-up of the woman unzipping the man's jeans. An enormous cock immediately fell into her hands.</p><p>Peter's shoulders were lifting up and down in a rhythmic rotation.</p><p><em>What a big boy you are, Mason</em>, the woman said.</p><p>"Um," May said.</p><p>Peter's back froze, and then he turned his head with a horrified expression. "A-aunt May? What-what are you doing home? You're supposed to be at work."</p><p>On the screen, the woman was bending down to lick the tip of Mason's prodigious member.</p><p>"Yeah, well, there was an issue with the plumbing, so they sent everyone home at noon," May said, sauntering forward to lean against the back of the sofa. From this vantage point, looking down at her visibly quailing nephew, she could see that Peter's blue-checked boxers were puddled around his ankles.</p><p>His cock was still in his right hand, though it was currently limp and listless under her raised eyebrow.</p><p>On the screen, the woman was making audible sucking noises as her head bobbed up and down. Mason had no expression on his face.</p><p>"I see that you've been pursuing some real extracurriculars after school today," May said.</p><p>Peter's face had been white as a ghost, but at this comment, he flushed bright red. "I, er, sorry, I'm--" he babbled as he lunged forward to close his laptop -- only to have May's firm hand seize his shoulder and press him back against the couch.</p><p>"Oh, no," May said, bending her head until her mouth was flush with Peter's right ear. "No need to stop on my account. I've never seen this one before. I wonder what happens in it."</p><p>Peter gave a low, hopeless sigh.</p><p>On the screen, the woman was deep-throating Mason's cock with enthusiastic, garbled noises.</p><p>Right below the video-player's screen was the title of the video: <b>18-YEAR-OLD LACROSSE PLAYER SHOWS MILF HIS STICK.</b></p><p>"I wonder what that means," May whispered. Her fingers, still on Peter's shoulder, drummed a light little pattern against his T-shirt. She could feel the firmness of his muscles underneath the fabric. Peter had gotten so broad and big all of a sudden. It seemed like just yesterday he had been a skinny little boy, but now-- "Is that woman a mother that you'd like to fuck, Peter?"</p><p>Peter said nothing, but May could hear him breathing hoarsely.</p><p>From her vantage point looking over his shoulder, May could see his cock rising.</p><p>"Hmm," May said, exhaling against his ear. "Interesting. Is that what you're into, Peter? A woman of a certain age? And a certain experience?"</p><p>Peter's erection was unmistakable now, and his right hand, still cupping it, visibly trembled.</p><p>On the screen, the woman was taking Mason's cock so deeply that her red lower lip was lightly kissing, again and again, Mason's thick and meaty balls. A thin line of drool ran down the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Peter," May said. "Finish, or we'll be here all day. I have things to do."</p><p>"Aunt M-may," Peter stuttered. "Why--"</p><p>"Fine," May said in a long-suffering tone. "I'll help."</p><p>And then, leaning further forward, she reached out to seize her nephew's cock.</p><p>It sprang up at her touch, erect and eager and so hot against her palm.</p><p>"Good boy," May whispered into his ear as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked down on his shaft. "Oh, Peter, <em>such</em> a good boy."</p><p>His cock was not particularly big, but it was a nice size and a good heft, and it grew so hard under her hand's steady motions -- up and down, up and down, <em>ohhh, Peter</em> -- that she could not help but be gratified.</p><p>On the screen, the woman's arduous efforts finally met with success, and Mason condescended to cum in her mouth. She turned to camera to proudly display the white liquid on her tongue. <em>So yummy, Mason.</em></p><p>Peter stiffened. "Oh god, Aunt May, I-- stop, I'm going to--"</p><p>"Good," May said, and she stuck her wet tongue inside Peter's ear.</p><p>In the same moment, Peter moaned, and Peter came in a spectacular fashion: all over her hand, and the couch, and the coffee table, and the screen of his laptop.</p><p>"Jesus, Peter," May said, impressed despite herself. "You've got some range there, kid."</p><p>As drops of semen ran down the laptop screen, the woman on the screen said, <em>How about you show me what other tricks you can do with that lacrosse stick, Mason.</em></p><p>"All right," May said, abruptly releasing him and standing up, suddenly seeming bored. "That's enough of that. I hope you've learned your lesson, young man. I'm going to go clean up, and then we'll order some pizza for dinner."</p><p>She turned and walked down the hallway. A minute later, Peter -- still hunched over his lap, staring dazedly at his knees -- heard her bedroom door close.</p><p>Several minutes passed, and she did not emerge, and eventually Peter collected himself enough to pull his boxers back over his still-sticky dick and desultorily try to clean off his laptop with the miraculously untouched Kleenex. By this point, Mason and the MILF had finally removed all their clothes, but Peter registered nothing about them.</p><p>From Aunt May's room came a faint electronic buzzing noise.</p><p>Peter closed his laptop and brought it back to his room. He pulled back on the jeans that he had tossed to his bedroom floor only a scant twenty minutes before -- back when he thought he had a whole delicious afternoon and an empty apartment and all the strange niche categories of PornHub to explore before his aunt came home from work.</p><p>He didn't know what to think now. Nothing like <em>that</em> had ever happened before. He wondered, for a moment, if he had dreamed it.</p><p>When he came back out into the living room, the strange buzzing noise from his aunt's room had stopped.</p><p>A second later, May's door opened, and she came into the living room, looking heavy-lidded and sleepy.</p><p>When she saw Peter, her eyes widened. "Hey, Peter! Surprise! I'm home early."</p><p>Peter stared at her. She smelled a little strange, like she was wearing a new perfume, but it was not particularly perfume-like.</p><p>"There was a problem with the plumbing at work," she said, sweeping past him toward the kitchen, "and they sent us all home early. Meant to take just a lil nap, but I must have overslept."</p><p>Peter, feeling dazed and deeply confused, looked down at the sofa and the coffee table, which still held a telltale splatter of cum on one corner.</p><p>May paused and looked back at Peter. "I was thinking maybe some pizza tonight. What are you feeling? Pepperoni?"</p><p>"Sure," Peter said, a little slowly. "And some black olives."</p><p>May gave him a wink before she sashayed into the kitchen. "You're the boss, kid."</p><p>Peter wondered what the hell had just happened to her. And to him.</p><p>Also -- and as he thought it, he felt his cock shift slightly from deep inside his boxers -- he wondered if it would happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>